Strong bidentate bonding, such as hydrogen bonding with catecholic groups, chelation and metal-oxygen coordination of the catechols and their applications as primers containing a catechol functional group are known in the art. These catecholic compounds form strong hydrogen bonds and function as chelators with different minerals and metal oxide surfaces.